onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wake up!
"Wake up!" is the 17th opening for One Piece and the third opening of the second half of the series. Opening The first shot is of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger flying on screen, which is then followed by a panning shot of the Straw Hats running. Then a still of all the members appears before the One Piece logo appears on screen. Sat on the front of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all spot a golden hercules beetle flying by, which catches their attention and start chasing after it. They pass by Franky, who is steering the ship, and takes a confused glance as to what they're up to. It then cuts to Zoro and Sanji arguing, whereby the trio pass by the two bickering crewmembers unnoticed. They then pass by Brook, who is playing his violin, and Robin, who is reading and having tea. They knock over Brook and Robin's table, but she holds it back up with her Devil Fruit ability. It cuts to Nami having a shower. The three barge in and Luffy and Usopp are attacked by the irate Nami, while Chopper sees the beetle fly out of the shower room and chases after it. They all climb up the mast to catch the beetle, but it flies away uncaught. They then see a fleet of Marine battleships lined up in the distance. The first shot of the Marines shows Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo, Sentomaru, Momonga, Stainless and Comil. The second shows Admirals Fujitora and Kizaru, and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who activates his Magu Magu no Mi ability. It then cuts to Luffy fighting Sakazuki whilst using Haki, Zoro fighting Fujitora in a clash of swords, and Sanji fighting Kizaru who is using his light sword. Usopp uses his Kabuto to create bamboo shoots which send the Marines into a thunder cloud created by Nami who shocks them then winks at the camerea. Chopper uses his Guard Point and bounces around the screen. While Robin uses her Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano technique. Franky, in the Franky Shogun, fights Vice Admiral John Giant, and Brook slashes the Marines with his cane sword. Suddenly, darkness approaches, and the Blackbeard Pirates appear. Marshall D. Teach challenges Luffy who vows to beat him and become the pirate king. The two immediately rush each other before the screen whitens. This is followed by a shot of the Thousand Sunny with the crew standing on deck together looking at the sunrise, ending with a shot of Luffy smiling. We then see shots of the Dressrosa Arc; with the fight at the Corrida Colosseum, showing Luffy disguised as Lucy, Bellamy, Cavendish, Rebecca, Don Chinjao, and Bartolomeo, Law, Usopp, Robin and Caesar running down the bridge to Green Bit, Franky and the Thunder Soldier in town rolling through the street in Franky's tank mode, Robin captured by the dwarves, Nami, Brook and Chopper turned into art, a meteorite hitting Green Bit, and Fujitora, Doflamingo, and Law facing of against each other. The next show shows the Donquixote Pirates with Doflamingo using his Ito Ito no Mi powers. The song closes out with facial shots of the Straw Hats in pairs (Zoro and Sanji, Usopp and Chopper, Nami and Robin, and finally Franky and Brook) and the entire crew against a golden background amongst a pile of treasure with the "15th Anniversary" text and logo appears at the bottom of the screen as the song ends. Lyrics TV Size Version |} Trivia *This opening shows Sakazuki's face (post-timeskip) before the manga. *Issho is shown here before he is shown in the anime. *Since the manga has not shown all the Blackbeard Pirates after the timeskip yet, they (including Jesus Burgess) are shown with their pre-time skip appearances in this opening, with the major difference being Blackbeard's shirt changing color from red to black. *A 15th anniversary marker is placed in the opening to represent the 15th anniversary of the anime. *Akainu's cap is shown with the original color-scheme from the manga. *In this opening, Jora's hair is red and orange. However, in the digitally colored manga, it is green. *This opening has the name of the fifth opening theme in it, Kokoro no Chizu. * This is the first opening to have dialogue spoken in the middle of the song (as opposed at the beginning such as Believe or BON VOYAGE!). * All the Straw Hats are shown wearing clothes with their personal colors References Site Navigation es:Wake up! fr:Wake Up ! Category:One Piece Openings